Coming Home
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Touko is watching another one of N's interviews when he states that he is returning but not before confessing his feelings for some girl there. A bit jealous, she decides to visit Nimbasa City to ride the ferris wheel just once more before leaving her feelings completely behind but how...?


**A/N: So I've wanted to write a Pokémon fanfiction for a while now and well.. here it is. Enjoy and thanks for reading.**

_Coming Home_

I wiped the tears away and I sat on my bed, I looked at the pokeballs on the blanket. "Maybe a battle will cheer me up..."

Without him, it really wouldn't be as fun. He always made battling much more entertaining than it really was.

But he just left without giving me the chance to tell him goodbye. A year ago, N left Unova Region to travel along other regions, set to pure trainers way with their pokemon. I may be selfish for thinking this, but N should have stayed here with me.

"Touko! Your friend is doing another interview on the television! Turn it on quickly before you miss it!" My mother called from downstairs.

I got off my bed and walked over to my T.V, turning it on, I sat on the floor.

There he was, sitting in front of an interview of the Hoenn Region. He was wearing his usual attire except he didn't have his hat on.

I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them as I listened to both men speak.

_"So we all have learned that you were able to stop the corruption of both Kanto and Unova Regions when it came to abusive trainers." The Interviewer began, "now in the Hoenn Region, do you think you can manage to do the same?"_

_N nodded and smiled, "I believe I can. The percentage of overused and abused pokemon had dramatically decreased ever since I began my travelling. I will take however long it takes to stop such usage in each Region."_

_The Interviewer nodded, "speaking of which with time, don't you have any family who is worried about you? You have been away from your home Region for a great while now. What about a lover? I bet she misses you dearly."_

_N laughed, "I do miss many people in Unova but unfortunately I have no family there anymore. I do have friends I miss dearly though and I've decided to visit there for a bit after I finish up here." He blushed slightly, "oh and I don't have a 'lover' or anything but there is this girl..."_

I blushed and quickly turned up the volume, 'he's coming back?'

_The Interviewer smiled, "a girl? Tell me about her."_

_N smiled, "well when I first met her... I thought she was like the rest of the trainers. But she showed me otherwise, Her pokemon loved her and they both seemed like they were all the same. I've been thinking about her ever since I left Unova. I'll definitely visit her when I return."_

"N is in love with a girl he met here?" I sighed, "Maybe he'll be busy with her that he can't see me and have a battle."

_"Well just in case she is watching this, do have anything to say to her?"_

_N laughed softly, "oh, I'm sure she isn't watching this. I think she hates me seeing I tried to change everyone when they didn't need change. Everytime I see her, we're always battling whenever we see each other."_

I stood up and went back over to my bed, "is this all he's going to talk about?" I began annoyed, "some stupid girl?"

_"That's too bad..." The interviewer said sadly. "Let's get off this depressing topic and continue the interview."_

I grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V, not wanting to hear another word. So now N has a girl he likes, he'll probably be too busy to battle with me since he has a girl he's going after. "What an idiot..." I mumbled, covering up my face with my blanket. I blushed deeply, "such an idiot..."

I sat up and poked my cheeks. "Smile." I ordered myself. My cheeks were still burning and I finally smiled. Grabbing my pokeballs, I went downstairs to see mom cooking.

"You're done watching already? You usually watch the whole thing through." Mom said as she continued chopping up carrots.

"He said he's returning in a few weeks..." I explained quietly.

Mom laughed lightly, "those record weeks before they air hun, he could be here at any time."

I blushed and quickly slipped past her and left the house.

"He actually called here looking..." My mother looked and noticed I had left. "Nevermind..."

I continued walking through my hometown before stretching. "I think I wanna travel somewhere..." I pulled out Zekroms pokeball and it grew large. "Come on out Zekrom!" I called with a smile as I tossed it in front of me.

The large, black pokemon appeared in front of my eyes. He let out a noise and looked around to see it was night-time, the stars already out, what did his trainer want with him this late at night?

I smiled softly and crawled on top of him, "wanna fly around? I'm feeling depressed right now..."

The pokemon answered her by immediately taking flight.

I looked around, this region looked so pretty during night-time. "Lets go to Nimbasa City. That place is beautiful at night, all the lights turned on."

Zekrom growled lowly and zoomed across the sky.

Moments later, we were here. Multiple colors of lights were everywhere as I looked down. "Isnt it just breath-taking?" I asked with a grin. I noticed the ferris wheel spinning and I blushed lightly. 'I rode that with him...' I thought sadly. Just one more time. Ill ride it once more and then I'll forget about him and his little crush on whoever that girl is.

Zekrom swooped down and I hopped off, returning him to his pokeball.

"Thanks a bunch friend," I said with a smile before walking up to the short line of people, also waiting to get on. After a few minutes, I was on the large ferris wheel. Sighing, I looked at the scenery, my forehead against the metal frame. My eyes closed and I sighed sadly.

"Hey Touko..." A voice whispered in front of me.

My eyes opened and I nearly had a heart attack.

N grinned at me in a childish manner, he had a pokeball in his hand. "Hi."

I looked at him shocked, "How? When? What?"

He laughed, "I've been looking for you everywhere! Reshiram sensed Zekrom and well, I found you!"

Thankfully, the darkness hid my blush. "W-What are you doing here N?"

N smiled softly, "I havent seen you in a while, I missed you."

I looked away embarrassed, "it has been awhile..."

N laughed, "last time we were in here, I thought you were evil. How time passes."

I glanced at him, "should you really be here? Isnt there a lady you need to confess to?" I asked, already sensing the jealousy in me.

N looked at me seriously, "you watched the interview?"

I looked away, "of course. I always watch your interviews." The sky was clear, the little stars were twinkling.

N then looked shocked, "I thought you were mad at me... I did try to change everyone around you. I never thought you watched them."

The blush returned as I remembered the interview. _N laughed softly, "oh, I'm sure she isn't watching this. I think she hates me seeing I tried to change everyone when they didn't need change."_

Impossible, I was just thinking into it too much.

"What did you think?" He asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"My confession. What did you think?"

I laughed sadly, "she's a lucky girl."

N looked at me frustrated, "you're an idiot Touko."

I looked at him surprised, "why am I an idiot?"

"Well it seems you're not smart enough to see I was talking about you." N said blankly.

I frowned, " Hey, I am smart! I knew you were..." I paused, "talking about me?"

"Of course." N huffed, "youre the only girl I talk to here really."

"You like me?" I asked slowly.

N blushed lightly, "so? Is that a problem?" He pouted.

I smiled, "you like me."

He leaned over and poked my forehead, "are you broken?"

I giggled, "I like you too!"

His blush darkened, "you do?"

The ferris wheel came to a stop and we were stuck at the top.

"I do." I said with a blush.

N grinned, "good. So... do we hug? Kiss?"

I laughed, "I want a date before you get a kiss but I'll take a hug anytime."

N smiled and wrapped his arms around me, "this is nice..."

"I missed you." I whispered softly.

"I missed you too Touko."

**A/N: Happy ending! I hope you all enjoyed this and please tell me what you thought in a review.**


End file.
